The Legendary Vampire Sora
by Unbound Evil
Summary: A mysterious man, cloaked shows up. Teeth, unusually sharp he bites into his neck. Sora, is thus a vampire. And has an unusual, hate toward sunlight, and loves blood. Seven chapters, done. Legendary Vampire Two, read! The awesome sequal.
1. What a great day to be alive!

Author:I have to finish alot of junk But I'm going to introduce a new story.As well as something that will have many sequels.But moving along...

Chapter 1:_What a great day to be alive!_

Sora landed on the ground with a thud as he saw Riku land a few seconds later.

''Wait up you two!''Kairi shouted from behind as there race continued.

''Still as slow as ever Sora...''Riku said as he took the lead for about 2 feet.

Another jump occured as he landed near him.He slid to the side turned around and gained the lead as he began to gloat.''Slow?I'm past you atleast heheheheheh.''

He slowly turned his head back to see why he wasn't near him.He was infront of him!He was jumping tree by tree as he landed near the finish line.

''Cheater.''he slid to a stop as he muttered.

''Gotta do what you gotta do to win.''he said with a laugh.

Kairi finally caught up with them as she slowly began to breathe.''Wow you need to get some exercise.''Sora and Riku said at the same time chuckling.

''Very funny.''Kairi muttered as she looked at them.''So what rerace?Nah no no no...Can't we just enjoy a cool glass of Lemonade or something...''she said as Riku and Sora looked at each other.

''Fine.''Sora said as he made his way toward where Selphie usually was.Riku returned shortly with some drinks as they sat watching the sea.''Ugh this place is quiet.''Sora said.

Suddenly Kairi and Riku added in ''Yeah too quiet...''they all laughed but then stopped.''No I wonder where everyone is..Literally.''Sora said.

As he sipped his drink Kairi slid over to him.''Oh god.''Riku said to himself as he left them together to get a refill.''So...''She slowly looked at him.''How is it going?''

''Pretty good.What about with you?''Sora said slowly as he saw Riku coming back.

''Ugh just chasing you like a house maid and him.Same old same old.''she said with a smirk as they both laughed.

She quickly moved away as Riku got back.''Miss me?

''Sure we did...''they both said as they began to sip there drinks...

''Well.Time to hit bed.''Riku said yawning.

''Yeah we should get a good rest.''Kairi said as well the sun setting.

''Yeah I'll see you two tommorow!''Sora said as he began to run to his house.

As Sora got into his bed he heard steps.They kept him up all night but nothing happened.

''Weird.''he kept saying to himself but as he kept looking around he saw nothing.

''Screw it!''he muttered to himself now annoyed as he just went to sleep.

That was the worst mistake he did.

As he began to sleep something was watching him...

It landed near him as it slowly sinked its fangs into his neck.Yet he didn't notice at all.

''You...Will be...the new...Generation...''the image slowly dissapeared and the night passed by quietly...


	2. Awakening of Evil Pure EVIL!

Author:Come on people XD more reviews!Yep I updated already.All I have to say is ''BOOYAH FOR THANKSGIVING!''

Chapter 2:Awakening of Evil...Pure EVIL!

Sora crept around in the shades.The sun tingled his skin for once.

''You have sunburn.It gets bright in the morning.''Riku said with a laugh.

''This really doesn't feel like Sun Burn.It really burns...''Sora muttered.

Though it wasn't to early for a race.And suprisingly Sora quickly passed Riku by more then 15 feet per step.Now this actually made them think something wrong was going on..

Everytime Kairi tryed to ask Sora what was wrong no reply.This worried them even more but the day passed by normally..

He gulped down a cold cool glass of Lemonade but he still didn't feel relieved.He actually found it hard to breathe now.

''There goes the Vampire!''Tidus slowly said as Selphie and Wakka chuckled.

As the sun set he got into bed.

''Ugh!''he began to roll in the bed.

He quickly got up.The sweat fell from his head all around the bed.''What the hell is happening to me!''he slowly began to scream out loud in frustration.

It only took one second.

The wings ripped out of his back as he slowly crawled under the covers loosing all control of his body.He could only see...

As his parents rushed up the stairs he quickly rose out of the covers with lightning speed.He landed on his dad and slowly threw his mother into the wall.Her body was just like a twig as it snapped.He quickly sinked his fangs into his Father's neck as he then slowly knocked his mother out his window.Now he had to dispose of his Dad's body.

His wings slowly erupted back into his back.The blood on his hands quickly dripped on the cover as he had no energy left.He quickly fell onto the bed face forward as the night again went quietly.

The only words Sora had actually said...''What have I done?''

Author:Hmm I'll have Chapter 3 up by friday or saturday and 4 by Sunday.I have school junk to do so I'm trying to get most storys finished.And I said Updated FREQUENTLY.Anyway thats it U.B. out.


	3. The downfall of Kairi

Author:Ugh I thought I would never get online XD Here's chap 3.

Chapter 3:The downfall of Kairi...

''It just gives me chills!''Kairi said holding Sora as the Police investigated.

''Alright anyone of you could be a killer!I sailed far and I'm not wasting another day here!''The Chief said as he looked from Selphie to Riku.Then at Kairi and Sora,finally Wakka and Tidus.

''I don't like this guy.''Riku and Sora mumbled to themselves as the Chief looked up at him.

''You with the white hair,you are to be interrogated first.''the Chief said.

''Where were you on the night of the murder?What were you doing?''

''At my house of course!And Sleeping!''Riku said.

''Fine sit down.You stop huggling Sora and come here.Where were you during the murder?What were you doing.If I hear that stupid Sleeping Excuse one more time...''

''I was at my house and just staring at the stars then.''Kairi rolled her eyes as she said.

The Interrogation went fine until it was finally Sora's turn.

''I can't remember...''he said as the Chief slowly thought to himself.

''Riku and Sora are the top suspects.I demand we take them for further questioning.Tommorow.''

Sora quickly walked back to Kairi as Riku followed.''Oh god.''Riku said as Sora just shook his head.

Kairi hugged Sora as tears formed in her eyes.''Who could've killed them?''She kept saying as he then pushed her away.He fell backwards the memory's flashing in his mind but...He never saw himself attempting or even thinking to do that.

''Hey calm down man!She is only trying to help!''Riku said while catching her.

''Why don't you calm down?''Sora said as he left the room and began walking to his house.

''Whats happened to him?''Kairi said slowly...

And as Dawn came...The wings sprouted again from his back.He slowly took flight and landed near the Inspectors house.

A few minutes past.They seemed the quietest minutes the Island had ever heard.The Inspector had tryed to make a scream but he couldn't.

Sora quickly flew into the air after being finished with the Inspector and to Kairi's house.

After getting rid of Kairi's parents he slowly made loud footsteps to draw Kairi near the main living room.

''I'm sorry...''Sora barely managed to say with little control over his body as she gasped.

''There is something wrong with you!You aren't Sora!''Kairi said as she remembered how moody he had been earlier.

She made a scream which alerted Riku first but he couldn't run that fast.

He made a walk towards Kairi.

''If this is how it ends.''Kairi said...

She slowly walked toward him showing not the slightest hint of fear.She pressed against him giving him a kiss.He slowly gained a little more control of his body but not enough..

His claws ripped into her skin as she fell to the ground.He slowly let his fangs sink into her soft skin slowly.

''It will all be over soon...''Sora said as he walked out the house.He lifted into the air and began to fly back to his house.

Riku slowly slid into the house after but it was too late.She had lost too much blood.

''Why...Why!''Riku screamed pounding the floor.

''I will...Get...Revenge!''

Author:Gah XD I wanted to actually do VSoraXKairi but I decided it wouldn't make much sense.Anyway I don't intend any pairings nor do I intend to actually do pairings in any story.But that Might change later.Anyway I guess thats a lie I promise pairings in the sequel XD But for now U.B. out!


	4. A vampire am I?

Author:Chapter four XD Oh yeah nearly everything is done so I won't get in trouble for this weekend of updating..Oh yeah I partially wanted to Update on Saturday since I would have Sunday free to spend with some friends but dad was here and he doesn't like me on the computer ; moving along.

Chapter 4:A vampire am I?

Sora woke up feeling sad.It was like a piece of his heart was missing.He walked down the stairs as Riku looked at him.

His face was pale.''Kairi died last night.Sadly you were having such a good sleep you didn't notice!''Riku said as he slowly shook his head.

''...''Sora said not showing sadness but not showing delight.

Riku and Sora walked out his house to where Wakka was leaning against the wall scared now.Tidus was still telling jokes to Selphie about Sora as they walked by.

A swift pain went through Sora as he fell to the ground holding his Stomach.

''Sora...''Riku said as he looked at him.''Get up we have more important things to do then worry about a stomach ache!''

Riku and Sora walked over to the chiefs house and opened the door as Riku slowly fell back.

''WHO HASN'T THIS GUY GOT?''Riku kicked some sand around as Sora muttered.

''Gah its like playing Chess with this guy!Where all the pawns and he is the King!''Riku said more angrier now as he walked away from Sora.''Just go to sleep thats the only thing you are helpful for.''

Sora really didn't care what Riku said anymore.He was beggining to get annoying.And sleep was mostly all he could do.Each day his energy felt drained and exhausted.But today he was out till night telling Jokes with the remaining survivors and Riku.

''Hey I'm actually relieved,ya!''Wakka said with a laugh.

''Ya,We have good time!''Sora said with a barbarish voice as they all laughed.

''Ok guys lets get to sleep.Keep aware and never go fighting anything without help.Scream so we are alerted.''Riku said as he walked to his house.They all followed.

But Sora stopped half way.He could feel something happening.The vampire within quickly ran to the side taking control of his body with the spare control he had as the wings sprouted out of his back.

''I am tired of this now.''Sora said as he began to take flight and waited on top of Tidus's house until all were sleeping.

Sora quickly hovered above his window where he saw Tidus awake.He quickly flew down to the door as he busted through it.His parents were watching the tv unalert as he quickly warped or appeared next to them after there futile attempts to fight they were dead.

Tidus came down only to see the vampire and get into a fighting position.''I'll show everyone I'm the best when I kill you without help!''those were the words he got out only before Sora's claws ripped into his skin.He raised his hands up making slashing marks on his head as he quickly threw him out the window as he landed on the sand.

''A waste of time.''He quickly ran out the window and flew into the air as he landed near his home.But there was a twist this time.''I have control over my hand!''Sora said as the Vampire quickly moved over to the bed.His wings sprouted back in his back as he fell to the bed exhausted.But that wasn't bad.He was gaining control...Alot of it!

Author:XD Will Sora gain control before he kills all the others.Well seeing as theres only Riku,Selphie,and Wakka left well..Who knows?


	5. Beggining of the End!

Author:Christ sorry Im pretty angry.My speakers were just working now there back off.I need my speakers for most things or the internet is dull and boring.

Chapter 5:The Beggining of the End!

Sora sighed.His whole body was aching.As he got up he muttered and walked quickly past the others who were talking nervously amongst themselves.All except Riku.His arms were crossed and he was leaning on a wall.

As they nodded at eachother they began to walk down the Island.All day they were searching for clues to who the vampire was.''This is hopeless.''Sora said while Riku laid back.''Yeah but I'm suprised the Vampire didn't get me or you.''he slowly said with eyes that wondered on him and off.

''Hey are you trying to say I'm the vampire?''Sora said.

''Who else could be!''Riku said louder.

''You could be!''Sora said while crossing his arms.

''Me?Why would I do it?''Riku said.''Besides I would've got you first.''Riku muttered.

''I would've got you first..''Sora muttered at the exact time.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?''They both shouted at each other once again at the same time and then walked away from eachother.Sora's hands were balled into fists as he muttered.

But as that was other this was a weird night.The Vampire within decided to go for everyone this time.

So as Sora sprouted his wings and flew into the sky everyone was huddled together in Selphie's house watching late television shows.

''Pass the chips,ya!''Wakka said with a laugh as they sat down relaxing.

_Wakka's the easiest.Wakka first._

Just then an eruption happened.Loud but it wasn't from the ground.In fact nothing happened to the ground.Though the door did fly off the hinges and smack Selphie right out the window!

Riku moved out of the way as Wakka was caught off guard and impaled easily.Sora threw him straight at Riku while licking his fingers and then said.''Your next.''But as fate turns it Selphie wasn't knocked out yet.

The only weapons she had of course were her apron and a bag of Potato chips.Not much to fight with.

Author:Seriously Imagine you in her position!

Riku dodged once again only to be hit by an elbow in the face as Sora moved quickly yet he wasn't near anyway good enough to beat Riku.Riku landed with a slide not wasting anytime before he knocked Sora into the cabinets.He ran out the door for more room as her house was trashed.

Selphie caught Sora off guard and smacked him with the potato chip bag.''Your freaken kidding me.''Sora and Riku said.Sora tossed Selphie into Riku though he caught her.''This guy is fast.''Riku said.''But not fast enough.''

He was wrong there.As Sora appeared to stand still he was really just leaving a very good after image in his place.It took Riku a while to figure this out which caused him the first blow.And it was good on Sora's part.A punch hurled Riku into the air in which Selphie dropped and Riku landed ontop of her with a thud.

Riku jumped out the way as another attack came toward them.''Selphie is slowing me down...''Riku said to himself as he jumped over another attack.He landed on Sora's head and did a quick flip behind him.''Can't touch this!''Riku said with a laugh as he jumped back.

Finally another hit to the face shut Riku up as he flew high in the air and landed in the water.Selphie was eays to torment.He threw bent and even shoved her into the sand.

_It's to much fun to end now..._

But once again Riku struck again sending him flying.Sora was tired now just a little.So he spread his wings and flew high in the air hovering.This was Riku's chance to get his Toy Sword.It might have breaked but if it did it defenently served as a good wooden stake!As Riku tryed to run however Selphie jumped on him which made him duck.As Sora swooped over them he realized she had to distract him.The sad thing how long would she last?

Author:The beggining of the end...


	6. Middle of the End!

Author:Ok. So I'll finish this off.

Chapter 6:The Middle of the End!

As Riku jumped back from another swoop Sora just kept going. ''Selphie can you hold him back? Try and distract him I have a plan.''

Selphie looked at his in disbelief and shook her head. ''You better hurry up.''

As she jumped up he made a break for his house.

Selphie moved out of the way a few times but was no where near close to Sora's speed. Soon she was on the ground the blood running down her face landing on the sand.

And as Sora came down for the Final strike just like a Drama queen...

Riku blocked with the Wooden sword which snapped in half leaving him with a pointy weapon. Now the hard part was for him to get close to Sora.

As Sora went down for another swoop Riku flipped back and then jumped up trying to grab onto his leg. _He missed._

As he fell onto the ground Sora landed ontop of him which made him go into a loud cry.

As he threw his only weapon at Sora he moved out the way but intern left Riku to move.

Sora flew in the air resuming his normal strategy but not alone...

As Riku grabbed on one last time he made it and hung on. Now Riku was hanging on for his life. Sora flew in loop 'd loops trying to let him to fall to the floor.

As Riku approached the ground Selphie held out his weapon which he grabbed and then began to climb up his leg. Now he started twirling as he lost his balance and began to fall.

_This is it._

He realized nothing could break his fall. But as it turns out Selphie did but she couldn't move since he was so heavy.

''I won't fall next time. If I do its over.'' Riku said while jumping onto a window sill. He slowly balanced himself and then jumped reaching a higher one. As he reached the top of the house Sora charged straight at him.

As he jumped he made a direct hit in the heart as the wooden weapon stayed there. He did let go and fall to keep the weapon implanted there. As he fell he knew he was dead but he landed in the water head first.

Sora fell to the ground. As Riku got up and walked toward him of course he rose and swiftly stabbed his weapon into his stomach inches away from his own heart. He was still alive.

''What does it take to kill this guy?'' Riku said while jumping back and falling to the ground in pain.

''I am invincible.''Sora said. While he raised his hand he was ready to finish him off. He then slammed it down hard.

Author:Gah is Riku dead?Perhaps?Will he live long enough for Sora to be weakened?Perhaps.Find out soon.Also sorry for not updating XD Was busy.


	7. The End!

Chapter 7:The End

''AUGH!''Riku rolled to the floor as Sora kicked him aside.

Selphie was up by now trying to find something that would weaken Sora. In the meantime Riku was doing his best dodging and jumping.

''Maybe he is invincible.'' Riku muttered dodging another attack. He slid to a stop and charged forward jumping over Sora and landing on his feet. He flipped to dodge an attack if he tryed one and ran forward.

''Damnit Offense isn't working so how about defense.'' Riku quickly jumped in an open window to Selphie's house. He hid anywhere he would think Sora couldn't find him. To his surprise he heard rumbling. The whole house exploded sending him flying.

Now he felt exhausted. He had started bleeding along time ago and was loosing too much blood. With bearly enough energy left he landed on his feet. ''I'm finished.'' Riku said. Finally he fell down to his knees as Sora approached.

''Riku!''Selphie shouted as she threw him a bottle. ''It says elixer?'' he opened it and drunk it and felt as if he was ten times stronger now.

Sora brang his hand up and slammed it once again but this time Riku caught it. He quickly took his plan into action. He quickly moved his leg to his left and pushed hard which sent him off his feet. He then used his regained energy to throw him far as he landed head first in the sand.

''Gah heavy bastard.'' Riku said. Sora held his hand up to his head. He was worn out now,the sun was coming up and he used alot of energy on Riku. He raised into the air and began to fly away when a dark vortex opened. ''What is that?'' Sora and Riku both said. Sadly it was too late. They were all sucked into the vortex.

And that was the last time anyone heard of Destiny Islands. Or Riku,Kairi,Sora,Tidus,Wakka,and Selphie. The only body that was found was Kairi's and there was something very strange about it...

Author:What a freaken cliff hanger.Oh well live with it.Sadly this is the end.There will of course be a sequel.So yes everyone knows what a vortex is like in Kingdom Hearts.Basicly they didn't fight Darkside but Sora and Riku triggered it.Anyway I should made the sequel in a month.Or a few weeks.I'll update Bonding Memories and KH:Babies till then.


End file.
